


Enough

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SUMMARY: Waverly and Nicole shop for a naughty toy.  Waverly is excited, Nicole has her doubts.  Smut and more smut and our poor little WayHaught-trampled hearts just have this thing about them on a couch, right?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, blah blah. Hope someone enjoys this. Forgive some formatting...who knew italics wouldn't translate from Word? So Nicole has a few thoughts that may look...awkward, to say the least.

"Waves, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," she shorter girl beamed, bouncing up to place a quick kiss against her girlfriend's lips before turning her attention back to the display before them.

Nicole was red all over. From the moment they stepped into the store, she felt like her ears were on fire. Of course, sure, she was comfortable with her sexuality and definitely had a smooth way with the ladies. She was confident. Perhaps, once in a while, a bit cocky. She'd never had any complaints in the bedroom. At least, none that she knew of. Waverly, especially, had been nothing but encouraging and seemingly well satisfied.

Yet here they were. In a sex shop. Looking at sex toys. Specifically, Waverly was interested in a strap-on dildo. And Nicole was mortified.

"Ooh, how 'bout this one," Waverly chimed.

"Why do they all have to be pink or purple...or...black?" She asked, grimacing at a particularly beastly looking display.

"Nicole," Waverly swatted at her arm, "stop. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting," she huffed.

"You are and it's ridiculous. We agreed. You said you were fine with this. Did you change your mind?"

"No," she redhead sighed, grasping for Waverly's hand and winding their fingers together, "I am fine. Really." She lifted the smaller girl's hand and placed a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

Well, what the fuck am I supposed to say? Nicole thought.

After half-an-hour of comparing sizes and prices, Waverly had made her decision. At the counter, Nicole produced her credit card and soon she was the not-so-proud owner of a strap-on. Well, she thought, at least it's not pink.

Waverly chatted beside her on the ride back to Nicole's apartment, but Nicole remained quiet and thoughtful, only nodding here and there before Waverly could suspect her mind was elsewhere.

Once inside the little apartment, Waverly excitedly began removing the packaging from her new toy, giggling as she held up the straps and fiddled with them, "How do you get this thing on?"

Nicole silently made her way to the bathroom, closed the door and stared at herself in the mirror. It's not a big deal, she just wants to experiment. Frowning, she turned on the tap and splashed cold water on her face. Nicole didn't really relish the idea of experimenting with anyone. She didn't want to experiment with Waverly and she hoped liked hell she wasn't just an experiment to her. The word held many negative connotations for her, it couldn't be helped.

She was torn from her reverie by a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Nicole? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yes, of course," she replied, moving to towel her face off.

Waverly entered, concern framing her brow. "Anything wrong?"

"Nope. All good. Happy as a clam."

Waverly crossed her arms and pursed her lips, her braid falling over her shoulder, "Mmhmm?"

"Of course," Nicole smiled, drying her hands.

But Waverly was buying none of it and stepped forward into the room before hoisting herself up onto the vanity counter.

"Spill it, Haught. I know something's going on in that head of yours and you're not being honest with me."

"Waves-."

"Don't Waves me. You and I, we're together in this. We're partners here and I won't be partners with someone who isn't honest with me."

Nicole dropped her gaze down to her feet and inhaled deeply. Waverly was right. She was acting like a fool. But she didn't feel like a fool, she just felt hurt and confused and...

"Okay, okay, alright. It's just...am I doing something wrong?" Her questioning eyes met the brunette's.

"What do you mean, something wrong?" Waverly's brows knitted together and she tugged at Nicole's arms, drawing her closer.

"With you, us...when we're together. You know, together-together?"

If Waverly hadn't suddenly felt her heart drop into her stomach, she would have giggled at Nicole's inability to say the word sex. Instead, she cupped Nicole's face between her warm palms and tried for a reassuring smile. "Nicole. Don't be ridiculous. How could you even think that?"

Nicole grasped Waverly forearms, rubbing her thumbs against the soft hairs there. "Well...?" She rolled her eyes and nodded her head toward the hallway, trying to indicate toward the dining room table where their recent purchase was certainly resting after Waverly's victory in her battle against the packaging.

"Nic, I-?" Waverly shook her head and then Wham! realization hit her and she let out a small gasp. "Nicole! No! Are you crazy?"

"I dunno, am I?"

"Don't be silly, you goose!" She pulled Nicole in and kissed her, smiling all the while.

Nicole pulled back, still serious, "So, I mean, you don't miss it, then?"

"Miss what?" Waverly tangled her hands in Nicole's flaming locks and kissed her right on the chin.

"You know, It." Waverly continued to kiss along Nicole's jawline, oblivious. "With...with men."

"Nicole, oh baby," she said, pulling back to look in her eyes, "of course not. That's what you thought this was all about?" She giggled. "Me missing...dick?"

Nicole's skin erupted in a bright red flush and Waverly giggled again.

"I only want you," she buried her face in Nicole's neck and placed a few gentle kisses there. "I just thought," another kiss, "I mean," another kiss, "I want to try everything with you. But, Nic," she pulled away and looked into the officer's eyes, "if you're not comfortable with this...it's just, I thought, you know, you'd probably already tried it."

"I haven't."

"I see."

"You know I'd do anything for you. I was just afraid that, maybe, I wasn't enough."

"Oh, Nicole, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be sorry, I was just...freaked out, a little."

"Only a little?"

"I do want to try it."

"You do?"

"Yes," she kissed Waverly's nose, "of course."

"Nicole," Waverly breathed into her ear, "How do you do this to me? I'm so wet and all you're doing is standing between my legs, holding me."

"Jesus," Nicole moaned, grabbing at the hem of Waverly's top and hoisting it over her head and arms.

Soon, they were in the bedroom, Waverly splayed open while Nicole sucked and nipped at her swollen clit. She tasted so sweet and the smell was so heady and intoxicating, Nicole was having a hard time focusing. Soon, her fingers plunged deep inside, Nicole felt Waverly begin to quiver and ripple with pleasure. "Nicole! Nic, I'm-" The half-moan, half-sob that escaped from deep in Waverly's throat was music to Nicole's ears which, at the moment, were pinned almost painfully against her head by Waverly's strong thighs.

Nicole slowed her pace, but continued to lap at Waverly with broad, deliberate strokes of her tongue until the girl was limp and sated above her. She climbed up Waverly's body, letting the smaller girl pull her in and kiss her deeply. Waverly, she'd noticed, loved to taste herself on Nicole's lips and ran her tongue along her lower lip and even down to her dimpled chin, relishing every flick of her tongue.

"Waves," Nicole breathed, every nerve ending alive and sparking. She tingled everywhere and felt like she might burst into flame any second. Suddenly, Waverly was flipping her onto her back and sliding her fingers between Nicole's wet folds. The redhead gasped when the other girl closed her mouth over a hard nipple, sucking and nibbling while her fingers stroked insistently against her throbbing clit. Nicole's hips began to jerk against the rhythm of Waverly's movements, her breathing turning ragged and urgent.

The orgasm slammed into her with such force, Nicole felt herself clutching at Waverly's arm and hip for stability and praying she didn't bruise her. "That's my girl," Waverly soothed, pressing soft kisses against Nicole's breast before laying her head down against her shoulder. She tossed her arm across Nicole's abdomen and wrapped her still-wet fingers around her waist.

"I love you, Waverly," Nicole husked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Post-coital confessions of love, Officer Haught? How cliché," Waverly giggled.

"Well, if you don't love me back, guess I'll just have to settle for the mind-blowin' sex."

Waverly pinched her side, earning a loud yelp from the redhead. "You know I love you, Nic."

"Hmm," Nicole hummed against her hair, satisfied.

===========================

Hours later, Nicole awoke to complete darkness. She could feel Waverly, warm and curled against her, breathing softly. She'd thrown a soft, fleece blanket around them earlier and Waverly was buried in it up to her nose. Oakley, Nicole's cat, was curled behind Waverly's knees, purring loudly. She extricated her limbs from around Waverly, the smaller girl frowning in her sleep, and padded naked down the hallway toward the kitchen. Out the kitchen window, the moon was casting a brilliant glow that bathed everything outside in bright, haunting light. Nicole frowned at the black shadows around the edges. She finished the glass of water in her hand and went to refill it for Waverly.

She turned and almost tripped over Oakley who must have followed her into the kitchen. She caught herself, one hand on the table and one balancing the glass of water above her. Grumbling in the general direction of the tail that was escaping into the living room, Nicole righted herself and shivered. The night had gotten chilly and here she was, wandering around naked.

Before she could head down the hallway, though, her eye was caught by the shine of the leather straps spread across the table. She fingered one of the clasps thoughtfully. Oh, fuck it all! She grabbed the whole kit-and-kaboodle and made her way into the bathroom. Cursing and agitated, she finally got the damn thing on and stood, shoulders back and chin up, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked ridiculous.

I look ridiculous.

Screwing her lips to the side, she pushed ahead, grasping at the shaft with her hand and sliding it up toward the head. Ridiculous, but also kinda hot. Then, the thought of pushing inside of Waverly, all wet and dripping, made Nicole's entire body twitch at the same time that her skin began to flush red.

"Nicole, what a are y-?" The brunette was stumbling through the door, pushing it wide and rubbing sleep from her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes are very wide and focused, jetting down Nicole's torso to the bobbing head of the dildo.

"I uh, thought I'd try it on," Nicole said sheepishly, resisting the urge to jump toward the shower and hide behind the curtain.

"Oh." Was all Waverly managed, sucking her lower lip between her teeth and biting down.

Nicole, feeling bolder, took a step toward the smaller woman, who was clutching the blanket tight around her shoulders.

"Cold?" She asked, rubbing Waverly's arms through the blanket. The shorter girl just nodded and Nicole moved to wrap her in her arms when the head of the dildo poked itself against Waverly's stomach.

"Oh, oops, I-!"

"Oh, geez, that's-"

They both started, embarrassed. Nicole stepped quickly away, smiling downward. "Well, this is...cumbersome," she began fumbling to loosen the straps when Waverly's small hands reached hers and stilled their movements.

"Don't." She said.

"Okay."

"C'mere," she whispered, tugging at Nicole's wrist and guiding her toward the living room. She pushed Nicole gently backward and down onto the couch and climbed onto her lap, draping the blanket around them both before kissing her hard. Her tongue pushed into Nicole's mouth, hungry and urgent. Nicole pulled her close, her palms flat against Waverly's shoulder blades. They were both grinding their hips forward, moaning into each other's mouths. Waverly had started to tremble and Nicole could feel the brunette's hot center kissing wetly against her thigh with each roll of her hips.

"Waverly," she rasped, grabbing the girl's hips, "should you-?"

The heat they were generating was overwhelming and Waverly yanked the blanket from her shoulders and it pooled around Nicole's feet. The space between her breasts glistened with sweat and Nicole leaned forward to lick her while Waverly threaded her fingers into her (now wild) red hair. Waverly lifted up, reached between them and began guiding the head of the dildo toward her center. Nicole ran her fingers between the girl's lips, testing her wetness and eliciting a moan in the progress. Slowly, Waverly began lowering herself down, a little bit at a time, inch by inch, until the entire length of the shaft was coated with her, moaning deeply with every downward thrust.

When it was all the way in, she settled back and Nicole realized that she'd forgotten to breathe. She exhaled deeply and stared, open-mouthed, as Waverly ran a hand through her own hair, tossing it backward and began to ride Nicole in slow, steady movements. Her right hand still in her hair, she began palming her own breast with her left. This broke Nicole from her stupor, Do something, you idiot! She leaned in and took Waverly's free nipple between her lips, sucking and biting lightly. With Nicole's mouth on her, Waverly's pace began to quicken and she braced herself using the taller woman's sturdy shoulder.

"Nicole," she moaned, when strong hands began kneading her backside. The sounds Waverly was making were driving Nicole crazy and she began rocking her own hips in response, matching Waverly's thrusting.

The brunette's movements began to become erratic and Nicole leaned back, watching as Waverly, her eyes squeezed shut, began to buck harder in front of her, her breasts bouncing enticingly. She reached out to caress her cheek and Waverly's eyes flashed open, locking onto Nicole's. The pupils had expanded and, in the dark of the living room, Nicole couldn't tell where they ended and her irises began.

Holy shit.

Moving her hand to support Waverly, she reached the free one between them and began circling her index finger around the other woman's clit.

She counted perhaps four strokes before Waverly lost it entirely, bucking and whimpering and spilling a notable string of expletives from her mouth. Nicole could feel the wetness pouring out of her and coating Nicole's lap. Head thrown back, the sweat of her exposed neck shone in the moonlight glinting through the windows and Nicole figured she'd never seen anything so beautiful and free.

And then the girl was slumped against her, shaking with aftershocks and nuzzling against Nicole's neck.

=============================

When Waverly had redeemed some of her composure, she slowly lifted herself off of Nicole with a soft, wet Pop! Nicole smiled lightly, closing her eyes and kissing the side of her face where her damp hair clung to her skin, and then further back, behind her ear, where she knew the shorter woman loved to feel her whispered kisses and the tickle of her breath.

"Well," she began, "that seemed...athletic."

Waverly giggled and nuzzled against Nicole's shoulder.

"Oh, don't go gettin' all shy on me now, Earp," her dimples showing, "that was some show, cowgirl."

"Sorry if I kinda...took control."

"You think I have a problem with that?"

"You did seem to be enjoying watching me."

"You have no idea," she kissed her forehead, "that was incredible."

Another giggle and then she felt Waverly shiver.

"Maybe we should get back to bed, it's gettin' cold."

But Waverly had other plans, plans that would warm them both again, soon. She was, after all, a planner. She wiggled free of Nicole's arms and settled between her legs, knees resting comfortably on the discarded blanket from earlier.

"Waves, I'd rather you didn't."

"Didn't what?" She looked up, concerned.

"You know – that. It's fake, anyway."

"Nicole Haught, you just need to relax and let a girl do what she wants to do," she huffed.

"It's just, I dunno, weird and new enough to be using this thing, let alone you giving me – it – a blow-job like this is some kind of shitty 'lesbian' porno for dudes."

"Dudes? You've been spending too much time with Wynonna. However, because I know that sometimes," she rested her hands on Nicole's knees, "you tend to think with your heart and not your brain, I'll let that little tantrum slide and tell you to zip your mouth before I zip it for you, Officer Haught."

Nicole opened her mouth and shut it again. The thing was, she trusted Waverly and Waverly knew her – like, really knew her. So when Waverly hands began sliding up and down Nicole's bare calves, she relaxed.

"Just one little taste isn't going to set you off again, is it?" She whispered, breath tickling Nicole's inner thigh. She curled her hand around the shaft of the dildo and slowly licked the entire length of it to the tip, tasting herself and smiling. Nicole sucked in a breath but otherwise remained silent.

Waverly pushed the dildo up, toward Nicole's stomach and lowered her face to the opening in the harness where Nicole's wet center was framed and waiting. Pushing the fake cock further away caused the harness to tighten and pull up, pulling the hood covering Nicole's clit with it. She smiled and licked her lips, "You're not putting up much of a fight, Nic," before leaning forward to suck the aching clit into her mouth.

Nicole let out of strangled scream and grabbed at the back of Waverly's head, pulling her further forward. Then, the brunette's tongue was inside of her. This was new for them. Waverly had spent only a few small (albeit, precious) moments between Nicole's legs, licking tentatively, but this...this. Nicole grabbed the shaft of the dildo and yanked it to the side to get a better view of Waverly's head bobbing forward and back, pushing her tongue deep inside of Nicole's clenching entrance. Waverly's eyes flitted up to meet hers briefly before plunging the pointed pink tip back inside.

It was just too much when Waverly's thumb began flicking her clit while still tonguing her with her hot mouth. Too much. She fell hard over the edge, crushing her eyelids together and seeing white. Her hips jerked and jolted against Waverly's face who, for her part, was attempting to hold Nicole steady with the hand that wasn't helping to fuck her senseless.

She came down slowly, running her hands through Waverly's soft hair and whispering her name over and over. When she finally did open her eyes, Waverly was smiling up at her and loosening the straps from around Nicole's waist with expert fingers. "Hi," she smiled, "welcome back to Earth."

"Oh Waves," she smiled lazily, lifting her hips to help her girlfriend extricate Nicole from the contraption, who then tossed it unceremoniously across the floor.

"Not so mouthy now, are ya?" Waverly collected the throw pillows on one end of the couch and pushed Nicole down against them. Grabbing the blanket from the floor, she snuggled against Nicole and covered them both, sighing satisfactorily. She snaked her hands across Nicole's stomach, tracing the slight muscle contours and curling her lips upward.

"I love you, Nicole Haught."

"Such a cliché."

"Mm."

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
